WildFire
by MaxMustang
Summary: Roy has a little sister. However, she has a troubled past. Can Roy help someone he barely knows get over their past? Can he except her as his sister? Fights, arguments and halarity await.
1. Roy's Secret

Chapter One – Roy's Secret

**This is my first FMA fanfic, yay for me. I'm still pretty new to the series so if I put something in it that's wrong, please correct me so I don't make that mistake again. Complements appreciated:)**

Chapter One – Roy's Secret

"Bring it on, runt!"

"Who the hell are you calling a runt?" Ed yelled at his opponent. Rage took hold of him as he clapped his hands together without thinking. Blue light erupted from them and sped towards the target at a blinding rate. The intruder was knocked off his feet and launched into the wall behind.

The man grunted as he hit the brick wall with the force of a truck. After the dust cleared he wheezed and managed to gasp, "Bastard."

"Yeah, keep talking, it's not like you're any threat now!" Ed retorted. "C'mon Al, time to report back now."

"Right," Al nodded. He watched the whole time, but ready to step in at any time if his brother needed any back-up. Al needed the judgment to know when Ed was in over his head since his brother wouldn't ever ask for help on his own. The two brothers then made their way back to the train station ready to head back to military headquarters.

"Well, Elric, like usual, you managed to screw things up. But nevertheless, still caught your guy. However, there's nothing left for you two to do at the time, I will contact you if anything comes up," Colonel Mustang told Ed.

"Thanks Roy, time to hit the books again with more research, my quest never ends, or seems to get closer," Ed grinned. He got up and headed towards the door. Approaching the door he heard Roy mutter, "You and me both." Ed was actually kind of shocked that Roy hadn't scolded him for not calling him 'Colonel' and just let him leave like how he did. Ed made his way to the break room.

For some odd reason he heard barking on the other side and pushed open the door with a confused look on his face. In the room Major Hughes was on the floor playing with a puppy. It wasn't that big. It had gray and white fur and blue eyes. Hughes looked up upon Ed's entrance.

"Oh, hi Ed," He greeted. Major Maes Hughes was a middle aged man with short hair, glasses, and an obsession over his three-year-old daughter.

"Hey, whose puppy is that?" Ed asked, pointing to the object in question.

"Nobody's yet. I'm trying to bum him off. I found him this morning and since it was raining I didn't just want to leave him out there all on his own."

"But, pets aren't allowed in the sleeping quarters," Ed told him.

"I know, that's why I was going to ask Roy about him," Hughes explained.

"Well, if I were you I'd try a bit later, he seems a bit depressed right now," Ed told the major.

"Roy's always depressed, he just never shows it. He's too much of a hard-ass for that kind of weakness, I wonder what's come up about it," Hughes said, standing up after giving the puppy one final pat.

"About what?" Ed pressed.

"Ask him about it, I'm not the right person to tell you," Hughes told him.

"Aww, c'mon, I won't tell, please?" Ed begged.

"No." Came the answer.

Ed had a feeling that Maes wasn't going to give in, so he quit begging. He had never actually seen him mad and he didn't want to start now.

Ed took the major's advice and went to Roy's office. He knocked on the door.

"Who is it?" Roy asked on the other side.

"It's Ed. Can I come in?" Ed asked.

"If you must."

Ed opened the door and closed it behind him.

"What do you want?" Roy asked in an annoyed voice.

"What's bothering you?" Ed asked, getting straight to the point.

Roy looked dazed for a few moments and smoothly replied.

"Nothing's bothering me Ed, why do you ask? It's not like it affects you anyways."

"Nevermind, forget I asked," Ed said, reopening the door to leave. Ed took a final look at the Colonel and saw nothing more unusual. He went through the doorway and left.

Roy sighed and collapsed in his swivel chair. 'How _could_ I tell Ed? It's none of his business anyway.' Roy rested his head in his hands and stared at his desk. There was a newspaper lying there and he read the fatal article again. 'How could she go farther? That's the wrong way. She needs to come closer. I'll never find her this way.'

"So, what'd he say on the subject?" Maes asked.

"Nothing, he just said that he wasn't being bothered by anything and wanted to know why I asked, that was pretty much it," Ed said.

"I'm not surprised," Agent Hawkeye put in, "It took me years to get it out of him, and by that point I had already figured out that it was about a girl, whoops!" She grinned.

"A girl?" Ed asked, confused, "I thought that he never had a girlfriend?"

"Oh, trust me, it's not an ex or anything like that, but you know, we've already said too much, time to get back to work," Hughes announced.

Riza nodded. The two left and Ed was alone with his musings.

"Well brother, what did he say?" Al asked when Ed emerged from the building.

"He said that like usual he managed to mutilate everything yet still get our guy," Ed smiled.

"Oh, well, if that was all he said than why did you take so long in there?" Al asked.

"Something came up. Well, sorta… Roy's hiding something and Riza and Maes know about it but neither of the three will tell me," Ed confessed.

"I wouldn't try to push it brother. This is Roy we're talking about. Trust me, if you keep bothering him than you'll never find out. Give it time, maybe he'll tell you sooner or later," Al advised.

"More than likely it'll be later," Ed said, leading Al down the street, "All I knows is that it's about a girl that's not and ex, that's what Riza let slip," Ed smirked.

"Just be careful about it Ed," Al told him.

"Don't worry, I will be," Ed responded.

This seemed to satisfy Al.

There was a commotion up ahead and Ed and Al ran ahead to help. It looked like a bunch of older teens were ganging up on this other teen that looked a lot younger. As they got closer they could tell that it was girl.

"Yay, gangs…" Ed said sarcastically.

"Well, we have to help that poor girl, I mean; I don't think she's from around here or something…" Al said.

The shouts became more prominent and they could plainly see that this girl was a fighter and wasn't going down easily. Shouts of:

"C'mon!"

And;

"Kick her ass, man!"

Were more or less the main conversation.

"Just try it," The girl growled. She had black hair and short bangs that sorta flipped up a bit before coming down. The tips of her hair were dyed blue and stuck out greatly. Her eyes were brown and full of fire and the moment. She was rather small and you could easily tell she had a thing for dice. There were dice everywhere. On her earrings, her necklace, even hanging off her belt loops and sleeves. Yep, obsessed.

She was also backed against a wall and her situation didn't look too promising at the moment. There was a half circle of about six tough guys surrounding her and they looked as though they wanted blood. And, they were going to see it; however, it was going to be their own.

But alas, only one of the guys was actually fighting her. The other five were mainly for back up, either that or the cheering squad.

"Are you sure that she needs help?" Ed asked jokingly.

Al gave him a look that said, 'c'mon, I know you're better than that.'

"Alright, alright, sheesh." Ed sauntered over to the group.

They all looked up immediately. The girl took this opportunity to jump the one that was her opponent. He yelled out in surprise and tried to throw her off. She hung on pretty tight but eventually lost her grip and was sent into the wall. Ed cringed and clapped his hands together, preparing to launch an alchemic attack at the. He jumped to the side to avoid the girl and sent it at them. He bowled down about half of them then took out the other half while Al went to the girl.

"Are you alright?" He asked.

"Who the hell are you?" she asked.

"I'm Al, that's my brother Ed," He introduced.

"You don't look alike," She stated flatly.

"It's a long story."

"It always is."

"Well, that was easy," Ed stated.

The girl stood up, using the wall as a support.

"Thanks, but I didn't need any help," She growled.

"Yeah, I'm sure, you couldn't even get up on your own, let alone fight those guys," Ed snorted.

The girl glared at him, knowing it was true.

"I have my ways," She replied after a while.

"Oh come on, everybody needs help sometimes, it takes even more guts to swallow your pride and admit it, even if it gives people the wrong first impression of you," Al offered.

"What are you? A counselor?" She shot back.

"No, but even so, that's one thing I've learned from fighting alongside of Ed," Al told her.

"Yeah, I'm sure. Too bad I barely have any pride left, there's not that much for me to swallow anyhow," She said.

"Than why don't you just admit that you needed our help?" Ed pressed.

"Why don't you make me and maybe I will?" She growled.

"But, then it's still up to you. That made no sense…" Al stated.

"Don't you think that I know that?" she questioned.

"Where do you live anyways?" Ed asked, changing the subject.

"Wherever, I don't really have a home anymore, not for a long time," she said, her eyes sparkling with pain.

Ed and Al looked at each other. Ed then made eye contact again with the girl.

"Who are you?"

"My name's Max, that's all I know," She told him.

"But, isn't Max a boy name?" Al asked.

"Shut it Al, it's probably short for something," Ed told him.

"If it is, than I don't know what for," Max said, "I've pretty much shut out my entire life. I forgot about the past and I don't want to remember it." She looked away.

"So, you don't even know who you are or what happened to you?" Al asked in disbelief.

"All I can remember about my life before the streets is fire. And a lot of smoke. Pain worse than anything physical I could encounter and betrayal. I don't remember who it was or what they did, but it hurt," Max's eyes shone with water as she had to look away and found a spot on the ground to focus on.

"That sounds familiar," Ed said after a while, "We burned our house to the ground in a futile attempt to erase any memories that went with it. Our mother died when we were young and our father died sometime before then. So, we've pretty much been on our own too."

"Heh, us orphans have to stick together than I guess?" Max's smirked.

"Yeah, we're too young for this," Al put in.

After sometime of walking around with no destiny, the three were pretty good friends.

"So, both of you are in the military?" Max asked.

"No, just Ed," Al answered.

"Sounds awesome," Max stated, "What all do you do in the military?"

"Pretty much solve problems and fight people, I only joined it so I could get access to their library," Ed told her.

"You like books?" Max asked.

"Well, as you can see, Al's just a metal suit with a soul attached and two of my limbs are auto-mail. We're looking for something called the Philosopher's Stone. It breaks the rules of alchemy and we could get everything back. We haven't gotten anywhere near it however," Ed explained.

"That's why you need the library, research! Got it!" Max said.

"Yes, but we seem to get even farther with every lead, do you know anything about it Max?" Al asked.

"No, if I did I would tell you, believe me I would," Max said.

"It's okay; I didn't really expect you to know anything about it. Most people haven't even heard about it," Ed told her.

"I'm really sorry, I wish I could be more of a help to you guys after you helped me out and everything," Max said softly.

"Don't worry about it! We're usually the ones in debt! We're just thankful not to have to owe anybody anything!" Ed laughed.

Max laughed softly too. "Must be nice. Changes are cool. All I've got is monotony. Fight here, walk there, pretty much stays the same. You two are the biggest thing to have happened to me at the time. It's nice to finally have friends." She said, looking up at the clear blue sky.

Ed and Al just kind of looked at her. Then they looked at each other and shrugged. They then had nothing better to do so they headed back to the headquarters. Max followed them; not knowing where this place was and not having anything better to do.

"We'll show you around, it's not really that impressive of a building but this is the only way you'll be able to have a private tour," Ed told her.

Max just nodded and concentrated on not tripping over her feet again. Which she had already done ten minutes before seeings how her shoes were four sizes too big for her.

The trio walked up the steps and into the building. Max looked around in awe at the place as she walked closely behind Ed and Al.

"Hey Ed!" She heard someone yell.

The three turned to see Maes. Max looked him up and down and decided that he wouldn't be a threat. Ed and Al seemed relaxed around him. Still, she was pretty shy when it came to meeting new people. Come to think of it, Ed and Al didn't make her nervous and that was pretty unusual.

"Hey Hughes, did you ask Roy about the puppy yet?" Ed asked.

"No, I've had a lot of stuff to do with Riza. He should still be in the room, but he might not be. That dog is an escape artist I tell you." Hughes scratched his head, "If I don't ask Roy about him, he'll find out about him himself for sure."

"Well, you better tell him, if he finds him wandering around the building he'll throw him out for sure," Ed told him.

"At least it's not raining anymore," Max put, overcoming her shyness.

Maes noticed Max for the first time.

"Who's this Ed? A girlfriend?" Hughes joked.

"No," Ed said sternly; glaring at Maes.

"I've never had a boyfriend!" Max told him, "Except," She paused to think, "Maybe I did…. I can't remember," She concluded.

"You can't remember anything," Ed joked with her.

"I know, it's hard enough as it is!" Max exclaimed.

"I didn't even know you _had_ any friends that were girls," Hughes mused aloud.

"We just met her awhile ago," Al explained.

"Ah, that explains it," Hughes grinned.

At that moment the Colonel strode down the stairs with the gray and white puppy in his hands. He paused at the last step and looked at the group. He held up the puppy by the scruff of his neck and asked flatly:

"Where did this riffraff come from?"

"Sorry sir, I found him this morning and I didn't want to leave him in the rain all day," Hughes apologized.

Roy walked to Maes and shoved the dog in his arms.

"Keep it out of my sight, until you put it back," Roy growled.

"But sir, I was hoping that you would take him," Hughes pleaded.

"Why would I want that fur ball in my quarters?" Roy asked him.

"Because dogs are the most loyal of all household pets," Max offered.

Roy looked at her.

"Who the hell are you?" He asked.

"She's my friend," Ed told him.

"Why is she here Elric?" Roy demanded.

"Because there was nothing else to do so I thought I would show her around sir," Ed explained.

Roy studied Max.

"What's you name?" He asked her.

"Max…uh, sir," She said.

"What's your last name?"

"I don't know sir."

"How can you not know your last name?"

"I haven't used it in so long I forgot it…"

Ed snorted nearby. This seemed to make Roy angry. Or perhaps he was already angry from something else.

"This isn't a field trip Elric, get her out of here and come into my office immediately," He ordered.

Roy then nodded at Hughes whose eyes widened and he mouthed, '_are you sure?'_ and Roy nodded again. He then glared at Ed, his brother, and Max and went back up the stairs.

Ed looked over at Maes.

"What was that all about?" He asked.

"Nothing, just follow his orders, Ed," Hughes told him.

Ed figured something big must have happened back there as Hughes didn't usually seem so uptight. He led Max and Al to the door.

"Sorry about the Colonel, Max. He's been acting really strange lately…" Ed told her.

Max shrugged, "That's okay; I'm used to getting chased away from places."

"I'm not chasing you awa-" Ed started.

"I know."

"I'll catch up with you later, I'd better go see what Roy wants," Ed said, turning to go up the stairs Roy had used earlier.

"Roy?" Max asked.

"Yeah, Colonel Roy Mustang. He's sort of like Ed's boss. He's the head of the building," Al explained.

'So that was it,' Max thought to herself.

Ed cautiously opened the door to Roy's office. Roy was standing and looking out of his window.

"You can sit down," The Colonel offered.

Ed stood for a few seconds; then slowly eased himself into the nearby chair.

"What did you want to talk to me about?" Ed asked.

Roy seemed at a loss of words for a moment, and than began:

"You've found something that I haven't. Something that I never thought I would when I read the papers this morning."

Ed sat there in the chair, confused, "What are you talking about sir?"

"Max…," Roy sighed, "She's my sister."

Ed was now dumbfounded. This would explain about this morning. And all the hits that were being dropped throughout the day.

"Your…. Sister? But you were so stern with her earlier," Ed reminded him.

"I know. I was just being colonel. She doesn't know. She can't remember anything. I would blame her for that," Roy said.

"About what?" Ed pressed on.

"You need to read the papers Elric," Roy told him.

Ed looked at the newspaper on Roy's desk. There was the headline towards the bottom that looked like it was it: **Orphan Teen Spotted; May be Cause of 5-Year-Old Mystery**. Ed read on. The article explained about a huge fire five years ago that destroyed three houses but only killed two people. As he got more in depth of the story he found out that the killed people were a couple with an eight year old daughter. All the clues led to the girl and she was captured and put in an orphanage until she was old enough to go to juvenile hall. But she ran away when she was twelve and hasn't been seen since.

"That was Max?" Ed asked in disbelief.

"Yes, Max obviously wanted to block all of that out and that is where I can't blame her. She went through some horrible stuff and also can't remember me as well. Something could trigger the memory to come back however but I don't know if she will be okay afterwards," Roy turned around and sat in his chair, "When I received the news of my parents and what was going to happen to Max I got scared. I barely knew Max when we were young but I knew that it was her instantly. She's one of the only girls I know with the name 'Max.' Ed, take care of my sister for me," Roy pleaded.

Ed nodded. "Yeah, she's a pretty cool girl."

"Just, don't tell her. I will later," Roy ordered.

"I understand" Ed acknowledged.

**Well, that was chapter one. This is pretty good so far I think. Review and let me know what you think!**

**Kriss**


	2. Max's Knowledge

**Chapter Two- Max's Knowledge**

** Well, chapter two is here at last. I decided to abandon my review schedule already and I'm experimenting. I'm seeing if posting another chapter will help with publicity. My story's so pitiful, it makes me want to cry……. –sniffle- j/k!**

**Chapter Two – Max's Knowledge**

Ed left the building feeling as though he got more than what he bargained for. He had just learned a big secret that he now had to hide from his newest friend. He had to be careful not to let it slip.

Suddenly a dark figure came flying out of the nearby bushes and jumped in front of him. Ed fell back in surprise.

"Ra!" Came a voice. It was sudden and sounded familiar.

Max extended her arm to help Ed to his feet.

"Ha, ha! I scared you!" Max laughed.

"No you didn't! I was… I was just playing along!" Ed lied.

"Uh huh, sure," Max said, raising her eyebrows in a bored look and putting her hands behind her head, "You're no fun."

"Like you could talk! What happened to the girl I met earlier? Huh?" Ed questioned.

"She…. Migrated?" Max gave a grin, "No, I'm only like that when I have to be, but, now that you're my friend I don't have to impress you anymore!"

"You shouldn't try to impress anyone! Just be yourself!" Ed told her.

"That's kinda hard to do when you don't know who you are!" Max growled.

"Oh, right, forgot about that!" Now it was Ed's turn to grin.

"See how easy it is to forget?" Max laughed, changing the subject she asked, "So what did the Colonel say to you?"

Ed felt his heartbeat increase dramatically, "Um, nothing really, he just chewed me out about giving tours of a 'working building.'"

Max gave him a stern look, "Uh huh, hey Ed?"

"Yeah?"

"Did you know that you're a horrible liar?"

"Wha-? Where did you get that from?"

"Trust me I just know. Don't lie to me Ed! What did he really tell you?" She pressed.

"I told you! He chewed me out and yelled at me some more!" Ed yelled, his heartbeat growing faster.

"Stop lying."

"How the hell do you know that I'm lying? I mean, think!"

"You're heartbeat increased, that was the major clue," Max informed him, pointing to his chest.

"You could hear that?" He answered.

"Yeah, I have excellent hearing," Max said.

"I guess, you'd be good in the military, you're really observant," Ed told her, trying to change the subject.

"Thanks!" Max smiled, then she realized what Ed was trying to do.

"Hey! You still didn't tell me what the Colonel told you!"

"Dammit, I was hoping you wouldn't realize that."

"I'm really observant remember?" Max shot back.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," Then Ed got an idea, "Why do you care so much anyways?"

"Oh that was sneaky," Max retorted under her breath.

"I'm sorry? What was that?" Ed asked.

"Nothing," Max sighed. "I remembered something, we'll start there."

"Oh really? That's a first," replied Ed.

"Shut up!" Max laughed, "No but really, I was talking to Al about the Colonel."

"And?"

"He's my brother, I couldn't believe it but it's true! When I heard 'Mustang' it sounded really familiar, and then I realized; that's _my_ last name too!" Max was overjoyed.

"Oh, well, that's what Roy told me in the office," Ed confessed, "He told me not to tell you, but since you already know what harm would there be in telling him?"

"No, I have a better idea, let's not tell him and see how long it takes him to figure out that I already know?" Max had a mischievous look about her now, "Just, to test his intellect let's say."

Ed smirked, "Alright."

The streetlamp ahead of them came on as they approached. It was pretty dark now.

"Where do you live again?" Ed asked, staring up at the endless black sky. It was a really clear night. There were no clouds and every star twinkled with a purpose.

"No where, remember?" Max looked up at the sky too, "What about you?"

"Sleeping quarters are supplied within the military building, I came out here looking for Al," Ed looked at his pocket watch hanging off a belt loop, "Unfortunately, that also comes with a curfew and we've got a half an hour."

"That sucks, I don't have a curfew, but that's because I don't live under any rules," Max thought for a second, "I guess that part's not all that bad, but still, I have no place to really call home."

Max sighed. Ed; not quite sure what else to do, put his arm on her shoulder.

"Someday you'll find it."

"The way things have been going lately, I'd say you were right," Max smiled.

Ed looked around, "Do you know where Al is?"

"He said something about going to your guys' room or something like that."

Ed laughed.

"That's great! I've been looking for him this whole time only to have him waiting for me in our quarters!" Ed shouted, his laugh grew heartier, "Oh that's great."

Max cocked her head, "You're amused really easily."

"I would invite you in for the night since you have no where else to go but Roy already kicked you out once and he will again and then I'll get yelled at," he said.

"But we're siblings," Max said in a soft tone, "That's not fair of him to do that…"

"Well, he doesn't know that you know so he's still going to maintain the authority," Ed saw the confused look Max had, "A.K.A. keep playing Colonel."

"Oh." Max got that look again, "Let's see what he he'll do if he tells me to get out and I don't hmm?"

"Nah, bad enough you know about the first thing," answered Ed.

Suddenly, Max looked alarmed.

"Frick!" she cursed.

Ed looked confused, "What?"

"It's going to rain," Max breathed.

"And? We could use it too," Ed said looking upwards, "How do you know?"

"The temperature just dropped a few degrees and I can smell the heavy moisture in the air," Max explained, looking around frantically.

"Dude, you're like a human computer," Ed told her, watching her search, "What are you looking for?"

"A place to hide," Max looked at him, "I hate getting wet."

"You don't like water?" Ed asked, confused.

Max nodded, "I don't like getting wet when I don't want to get wet, but sometimes I do go swimming, but I hate the rain."

"You're afraid of water?" Ed laughed. Max narrowed her eyes.

"It's not funny."

"Yes it is!"

"I'm glad you're having fun."

"I am, thank you for that, I can't believe you're afraid of water!"

"I have a perfectly good reason." Max growled.

"Like what?" Ed kept laughing.

"I can't tell you, but I'm sure you'll find out in a month or so, I think," Max tried to remember, "Nay, about three weeks."

"So, my weird friend, when is it going to rain?" Ed asked jokingly.

"A few minutes or so," Max informed him.

Ed checked his pocket watch again.

"Shit!" He exclaimed.

"Miss curfew?" Max teased.

"By ten minutes!" Ed turned back towards the building, "I really have to go now."

"Okay the-" Max was cut off as a drop of water splattered across her nose. She stared in horror at it for a second, as though unsure of what it was. More raindrops started to come down around them.

Ed sighed. So she was afraid of water. She had nowhere else to go. Why not?

Ed grabbed her hand and they ran towards the building. They opened the door and ran in. While Ed was locking the door behind them, Max was frantically trying to get all traces of moisture off of her.

"I'm sure they'll understand," Ed smirked, "It's raining after all!"

Max chuckled. Well, this was one night she wasn't going to have to look for boarding. 'Friends are nice,' she thought to herself.

"C'mon, oh, and it would be in our best interest to keep quiet," Ed said quietly. Max just nodded.

They went up the stairs that the Colonel had used earlier. Meanwhile, Max couldn't stop thinking about Roy. He was so…so….stern. Rule abiding. How could he be her brother? Might as well accept the fact and move on. There was nothing she could do about it. When upstairs, Ed looked around the corner before signaling to Max. They cautiously made their way to Ed's room with no encounters along the way. Ed unlocked his room and slowly pried the door open.

"Brother! Where on earth have you been?" Al demanded, standing from his lookout position, otherwise known as, the couch.

"I was out looking for you!" Ed argued.

"I've been here! Why's Max here?" Asked Al, softening his tone.

"It was raining. I couldn't leave her out there all night!" Ed explained.

"You'd better hope that the Colonel doesn't find her here!" Al told Ed.

"He wouldn't care! You don't fully know about her!" Ed shot back.

That was it. Max couldn't take it anymore.

"Would y'alls stop talking about me as though I'm not here!" Max shouted.

Ed and Al just stared at her.

"'Y'alls' wow, I haven't heard that one in awhile." Ed joked.

"Don't make fun of the way I talk!" Max ordered quickly.

"Alright, alright, sheesh," Ed gave in.

"Thank you," Max returned.

"What do you mean, I don't fully know about Max?" Al questioned.

"Roy's my brother," Max told him.

"Really? Wow, I didn't know that Roy had a sister, in fact, I don't know much about Roy's past, he's pretty secretive," Al said.

Max and Ed nodded.

Just then the Colonel's voice floated through the door.

"Elric, what's going on in there?" He demanded.

"Uh… nothing," Ed lied.

"Stop lying," He ordered, "Why do I hear someone's voice beside you or Al's?"

"I told you you're a horrible liar!" Max hissed; barely audible.

Roy sighed on the other side of the door. This was it. "Max, come out here, I- I need to talk to you," Roy stumbled.

Max sighed, "Now?"

"Yes."

She rolled her eyes. So now she had to leave to find out something that she already knew. How annoying.

Max creaked open the door. Prepared herself and walked out the doorway. She crossed her arms and put on the most bored face she could manage.

"What do you want, Colonel?" She asked plainly.

"Let's take a walk, shall we?" he asked.

Max shrugged, "Sure," she responded.

Roy led her through the building. The rain had increased and the soft _pitter patter_ of it was quite soothing.

"Well to start off," Roy began, still deciding on what to say, "I have to tell you something very important."

He paused, groping for the right words. However, Max was not the most patient person in the world. 'Stop talking to me as though I'm four,' she thought.

"Go on," She ordered.

"Okay, I'll just say it-"

"Good,"

"I'm your brother,"

"I know."

Roy paused with his mouth still open, about to say the next thing. He shut it slowly. "You…. Know?" He paused, "Wait."

Max raised an eyebrow.

"I've _been_ waiting."

"Max, please try to understand, I just found out today that you weren't heading north like the newspaper said," Roy said.

"Oh please, I haven't yet left me mark on this town yet, why would I leave so soon?" Max smirked.

"What?" Roy asked, confused.

Max chuckled, rather evilly too, I might add, "You need to read the papers better Bro."

Roy raised an eyebrow, those were almost the exact same words that he had said to Ed earlier.

"I'm quite sure that you have heard of the legendary breed of the FireWolf?" she asked.

"Yeah, but those are extinct Max, why are you bringing those up now?" Roy asked in return.

"You told me something that you didn't think that I knew. Time for that table to turn. I'm about to tell you something that I'm _positive_ you don't know, for no one does, anymore," Max began.

Just then, the nearby door opened and Hughes stepped out.

"Okay, who's talking out here? Oh, hey Roy. Did you miss curfew?" He asked deviously.

"N-no," Roy stuttered.

A mischievous twinkle lit in Maes' eyes, "Than why are you out of your room after hours? You're the one who made that stupid rule."

"I know, I know!" Roy snapped, "You know, you're right, that is a stupid rule, I disable it right now."

"Cool, too bad I'm too tired to take you up on that offer, see you in the morning Roy," Hughes said, closing his door.

"Heh, that was the close one eh, Max?" Roy laughed.

"Yeah, I little too close, caught by the Major," Max highlighted.

"Yeah, so, what did you want to tell me?" Roy asked, bringing Max back to the previous subject.

"Uh, it's a little late for that, I think I'll hit the sack right now," Max said, stretching.

"Where are you planning on bunking?" Roy asked.

Max shrugged, "I dunno, why?"

"Well, since I'm your brother, and now we're both aware of that, you should probably stay with me…" Roy said, having a mature moment.

Max looked at him, "Uh… probably. I wonder why he didn't say hi to me…."

"Maybe he just didn't see you. Were you standing in the light?" Roy questioned.

"…No," Max responded.

"Well that's why! If you weren't even standing in the light he couldn't see you! Okay, anyways, you can stay with Ed tonight if you want, but usually siblings share the same room, but for tonight, you should probably stay with someone you know better," Roy smirked.

Max grinned, "Okay then!"

"Okay," Roy said, leading them back to Ed's room.

"This is too weird," Max stated, "Suddenly I have a brother, and I have to place to stay for, a long time, with people that I hardly know!" Max laughed.

"Don't worry, all the other soldiers here are really great people, you'll make friends with them sooner or later," Roy reassured as they came to Ed's door.

"Good," Max smiled, she opened the door, it was still unlocked from earlier, "See you in the morning."

"Goodnight." Roy said.

**Well there was chapter two! This is moving pretty quickly but the pace will start to slow down as the plot thickens a bit. Just so yas know.**

**Kriss**

**P.S. PLEASE! PLEASE! Review if you are reading this, I'm going through a stage of denial in how good this story is! PLEASE!**


End file.
